


Las Salinas de Torrevieja

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Second honeymoon, Surprise Date, Sweet, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance was already excited to be going on what he and Hunk had dubbed their ‘second honeymoon.’ But he was giddy, practically vibrating, as Hunk drove the rental car to their destination for the day.





	Las Salinas de Torrevieja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glimmerystarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAZZY!!! I was so excited when I heard you say you wanted Hunk and Lance at the beach, because I had already written this for you! I hope you like it~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes and fabulous Mari ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance was already excited to be going on what he and Hunk had dubbed their ‘second honeymoon.’ But he was giddy, practically vibrating, as Hunk drove the rental car to their destination for the day.

Spain was beautiful. Lance loved it. And although there had been a few colloquialisms and regional phrases that threw him off, it was easy to chat with locals and find the best places to visit.

This particular outing, however, was all Hunk. And he’d told Lance it was a surprise. The only information he’d managed to get out of him was that he’d need his swim trunks. So, of course, Lance had packed his entire beach bag, complete with his wide-brimmed sunhat – because, tan or no, he was not about to get wrinkles on the skin he’d worked so hard to keep smooth.

It was their anniversary of sorts. They’d gotten together while still battling the Galra Empire in space. As wild and fantastic as that all seemed now. And after fighting side by side for years, they finally admitted their feelings for each other. On a resort planet of all places.

The leaders had decided to join the coalition – after Voltron had saved their entire planet from what surely would have been their untimely demise – and, as a thank you, they invited the paladins to relax at their luxury spa, even going as far as to give them beachfront suites.

Just like in their Garrison days, Hunk and Lance had decided to room together, both harboring feelings unbeknownst to the other. And then, when the two were lying on the coal black sands, watching the twin suns set behind strawberry-champagne-colored waves, they turned toward each other, the fading light making their skin glow, and finally confessed.

Oh, how Pidge had teased them both, Lance remembered. But that was a special memory. One he’d never forget. No matter how many years had passed. How many battles they’d won. How they’d changed. They were older now, a little worse for wear, but still together. And no amount of scars or bionic bone structure could change that.

Hunk looked just as handsome as he did the day Lance met him.

“We’re almost there,” Hunk said, his eyes still on the road. Clearly, he’d felt Lance’s gaze on him.

“Mmm, I hope so,” Lance replied with a little stretch. He tried to play it cool, but he knew that Hunk was onto him. Especially considering the way Lance kept peeking out the window, trying to get some idea of where they were heading.

“I just know you’re going to love it,” Hunk said again. Like that made Lance any less impatient. But, instead of huffing or pouting, Lance just reached out and tugged on his husband’s ‘man bun’ – though Hunk had asked him on multiple occasions not to refer to it as such.

“Won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Lance asked, batting his eyelashes.

Hunk snorted, but didn’t answer. He just reached over, gently gripping Lance’s chin, his eyes still on the road, and brushed his thumb across the coarse stubble there. “Be patient, Babe.”

This time Lance did huff, yanking his chin free and crossing his arms over his chest. “Not one of my greatest virtues, _Sugar Bear_.” That was one of his favorite cutesy nicknames for Hunk, but he hoped his tone adequately expressed his frustration.

“Don’t pout,” Hunk snickered. “We’re here.”

Lance practically leapt from his seat, if not for his seatbelt holding him in place. That, and the fact that the car was still in motion. He lowered his window and placed his hands on the door, trying to take everything in at once. But there wasn’t much to see, save for a sign which read _Torrevieja,_ and several cars parking, each filled with what appeared to be beach-goers.

He cocked his head to the side and then turned toward Hunk. “A public beach?” He wasn’t disappointed. He loved the beach. And Hunk knew that. But his husband had also made it sound…amazing, somehow.

“Just wait,” Hunk promised before opening his car door and stepping out. He wasn’t as heavily laden as Lance. He’d only brought his sunglasses and a short-sleeved button-up, which he left open, as it was simply to keep him from being clad in only his swim trunks. He’d even slipped off his sandals before turning toward Lance and offering his arm. “Shall we?”

Lance adjusted his sunhat and hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder before accepting. He wasn’t sure why, but his heartbeat had sped up. Something good was coming. He could feel it.

And, lo and behold, as they rounded a corner, he saw it.

It wasn’t the ocean, but a lake. A huge lake with a sandy beach around it. But what stood out to Lance the most was the gorgeous, rose-tinted water. “Oh my God,” he gasped, eyes going wide.

“Like it?” Hunk asked. And Lance turned toward him, giving him a not-so-gentle shove.

“Are you kidding? I love it!” He beamed.

Hunk returned the sentiment and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “Remind you of anything?”

A warm flush spread over Lance’s cheeks as he remembered the pink waves and their first kiss. But he managed to keep it together, snaking his arms around Hunk’s neck and tugging him down so their lips nearly brushed. “It’s ringing a bell or two,” he teased.

“Is that all?” Hunk chuckled and then pressed their lips together firmly. After a moment, he pulled back. “How about now?”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Lance said, slightly dazed, his eyelids fluttering. “ _Now_ I remember.” He laughed. “But how on Earth did you find water this color?” He gaped, his gaze landing on the cotton candy swells once more. “I mean…what are the odds?”

“Well, it’s actually not the only place,” Hunk informed him. “But this particular lake appears pink because of its high salt content and the micro-organisms that thrive in it,” he explained. “Oh, and there are flamingos that-”

“Shut up!” Lance gasped, turning wide eyes on him. “Are you serious? Flamingos? You know I love them.”

“I do.” Hunk smiled down at him. “Also, before I forget, the mud here is supposedly very therapeutic. Las Salinas is like a natural spa,” he said. “They suggested applying a mask and letting it dry while you lay out in the sun.”

Lance just stared at him, his chest filling almost to bursting. He placed his hands on either side of his husband’s face, interrupting whatever it was he was going to say next. “I love you so much,” he said and then kissed him, deep and long. Gawking tourists be damned!

And when they pulled apart, both breathless and a little dizzy, Lance grinned.

“Let’s go enjoy the beach, Big Guy,” he said, lacing their fingers and tugging him forward. “And, afterwards, when we get to the hotel…” He bit his lower lip before standing on his tiptoes and whispering the rest in Hunk’s ear. “We can reenact something _else_ we did on that night all those years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want info on the real life location? [Check it out](https://theculturetrip.com/europe/spain/articles/the-pink-water-lake-las-salinas-de-torrevieja/)! Definitely a place I'd like to visit.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
